bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Monster of the Earth
This episode is a crossover between John Smith 10: Spacewalker and Bryce Bowman: Origins. Plot The scene opens showing the entrance to a cemetery, the sign saying “Welcome to Charlotte Cemetery.” Inside, Tomahawk charges at Equinox, kicking at him as he flies into the air. Tomahawk jumps after Equinox, when Equinox points his left fire hand at Tomahawk, an explosion of fire hitting Tomahawk, knocking him out of the sky. Equinox: Come now, Bryce. Destroying you will be easy at this point. Tomahawk: (Panting) At least I’m fighting you head on. Tomahawk jumps, flipping towards Equinox. Equinox raises his right ice hand, freezing the air and creating a wall of ice in front of him. Tomahawk kicks it, and it stays intact. The Infinity symbol appears on Tomahawk’s chest, as he hits it, turning into Wolfblitz. He splits his snout, and releases a sonic howl, shattering the ice wall. Equinox flies through, punching Wolfblitz with his fire fist. He then raises his ice hand, the air freezing around Wolfblitz, freezing everything except his head. Wolfblitz: Get me out! Equinox: Can’t break the ice if you can’t look at it. (Equinox raises his fire hand, and a fiery explosion occurs where Wolfblitz is standing sending him flying back. He hits a tombstone, reverting.) Now, I shall get my revenge, and obtain the power to destroy Azmuth! Bryce wakes up, seeing Equinox pointing his ice hand at him. Then, a large green flash of light occurs, blinding both of them. The light fades, and they look, seeing John standing there. John: Okay. Where am I now? (John sees Bryce and Equinox, seeing the Infinity on Bryce's wrist. He moans in frustration.) Oh, not more Omnitrix wielders! Equinox: Looks like I’ll have to silence you. (Equinox points his ice hand at John, and his body is frozen in ice. Then, his body gains a green outline, as he transforms into Gravattack, breaking out of the ice.) What the? Another that wields the Infinity?! Bryce: But, he didn’t move. Gravattack: Don’t know what’s going on, but you’re going up. Gravattack’s hands glow with a blue aura, as Equinox is lifted off the ground, floating uncontrollably. Equinox points his fire hand at Gravattack, as he’s enveloped in an explosion, barely harming him. Equinox regains composure, and flies at Gravattack. Gravattack swings his arms down, slamming Equinox into the ground. Equinox then reverts, Nemevoc in his spot. Gravattack: Cool alien. Though not much of a challenge to gravity. (Bryce walks over to him.) Bryce: Time’s up, Nemevoc. Your plan has failed. Nemevoc: You really think that this (He tries to get up, but the gravity pushes him back down.) trap is enough to stop me. My plan is already in place, and working. (Nemevoc’s eyes glow a dark purple, as does his Negafinity, activating. Without touching it, he turns into Ghostfreak, and he phases into the ground, disappearing.) Bryce: He didn’t touch it! And neither did you. Who are you? (Gravattack reverts.) John: John Spacewalker. Who are you? Bryce: Bryce Bowman. What did he mean by his plan was already working? John: His eyes glowed right before he transformed. It was small, but there was something familiar about it. Bryce: Doesn’t matter. We have to find Nemevoc. (He slaps down the Infinity, turning into Jetray. He then flies off, John watching.) John: I wonder if I was that impatient when I first got the Omnitrix. (John starts walking, following after Jetray.) End Scene Jetray is flying over the cemetery, watching for Nemevoc. Jetray: He was able to stay transformed quite a long time before. Just what is going on? A mana blast flies towards him, and he dodges. He looks at the ground, seeing stone creatures breaking out of the ground, arms coming out and pulling the rest of them out. Their runes are dark purple. Jetray: Spawning like zombies. Creepy. Jetray fires neuroshocks down at them, not causing the stone creatures to flinch. The stone creatures launch mana blasts into the air, as Jetray dodges. He’s hit, and crashes into the ground. Stone creatures dog pile on top of him. Then, an electric force field pushes them off, Atomix standing tall. Atomix: Alright, stone zombies. Let’s go. Atomix fires a bolt of electricity, hitting a stone creature, pushing it back. Stone creatures charge him from all angles, as Atomix spins, releasing a wave of electricity, momentarily stopping them. The stone creatures break through, and Atomix rides an electric board, getting out of the way as they collide with each other. Atomix lands, as an arm comes out of the ground, holding him down. He creates an electric hammer on his arm, which strikes the hand, but it doesn’t break or let go. Atomix: You’ve got to be kidding! (A stone creature comes out of the ground behind him, its arms going under his armpits, trapping them.) Let go! (Then, a bolt of lightning hits the hand in the ground, destroying it. Atomix kicks the stone creature behind him, knocking it back as Vicktor Stein punches it with a lightning enveloped fist. Vicktor Stein: Dang. It’s been a while since I’ve been this guy. (Vicktor Stein and Atomix stand back to back, as they are surrounded by stone creatures.) So, it is Gaia. Atomix: Who? Vicktor Stein: Talk later. Survive now. Stone creatures charge, as Vicktor Stein releases a stream of lightning, barely hurting them. Vicktor Stein turns as Atomix takes his place, swinging his leg and extending an electric wall, slamming into them and pushing them away, colliding into each other. Vicktor Stein punches several stone creatures that were approaching, knocking them to the ground. A lone stone creature charges, as Vicktor Stein claps his hand, releasing a bolt of lightning, hitting it square in the chest, shattering it. The towers on Vicktor Stein’s back spark with lightning, as Atomix jumps on Vicktor Stein’s shoulders, grabbing them. He releases an explosion of electricity, which captures all the stone creatures. Several of them are partially broken, but still in fighting condition. Atomix: So close. Vicktor Stein: I’ve got an idea. Can you gather them all together? And don’t let them escape. Atomix: Got it. (Hits Infinity.) XLR8’s visor goes down, as he dashes off. He runs around the battlefield, creating a vortex, trapping the stone creatures. The vortex then starts to shrink, pushing the stone creatures up against each other. Vicktor Stein is out of the vortex, as he turns into Pacifista. Pacifista: Locking on now. Get out of there! Pacifista charges his mouth laser, then fires. XLR8 runs out of the way in time, as the laser hits and explodes in the spot the stone creatures were at, annihilating them. XLR8 stops next to Pacifista, and they both revert. Bryce: Okay. Time to talk. How did you get here? Why don’t you have an Infinity? What is this Gaia? John: Answering in order. Teleportation. Destroyed. Mutated mana monster bent on destroying everything. That Nemevoc guy used a trace of her mana, meaning he is either draining her or awakening her. Either way, it’s only a matter of time before she breaks free and rampages, destroying the Earth. Bryce: Okay. How do we stop it? John: We handle Nemevoc, and find his source. Being your enemy, you distract him while I prevent Gaia from awakening, cutting him off from it. Bryce: But you could beat him easily. John: I’m not the hero here. I have no right doing your job. I’m simply assisting. Bryce: (Weirded out) Uh, okay. End Scene Nemevoc is in front of a large, cylindrical device, glowing dark purple. A thin, barely visible string of mana goes from the device to the Negafinity, Nemevoc’s eyes glowing. Nemevoc: Soon, Gaia’s power will be focused to this spot. Her revival is imminent! And with her power, this planet will be destroyed, as I become the all powerful ruler of the universe! (Nemevoc senses something, and turns around, turning into Humungousaur. A stream of black fire flies at Humungousaur, as he crosses his arms over his chest to take it. Humungousaur breaks the attack, facing Darkflame.) Humungousaur: Bryce. Darkflame: Whatever happened to getting revenge on me and Azmuth? Humungousaur: Lord Gaia has shown me that my visions were limited. I have the potential to do so much more, and with my power, Azmuth won’t even be a threat! Darkflame: John was right. Gaia is poisoning your mind. Humungousaur: You shall perish for defying Lord Gaia. Humungousaur’s armor scales grow in, as he runs forward. Humungousaur swings his fist, which Darkflame catches, going to stab him with his tail. The stinger bounces off Humungousaur’s armor, as Humungousaur lifts Darkflame off the ground. Humungousaur goes to slam him into the ground, when Darkflame gets free, flying into the air. Humungousaur grows in size, chasing after a retreating Darkflame, breathing black fire at him. The string of mana flows in the air with each of Humungousaur’s movements. Mana shuriken fly through the air, striking the string of mana. However, the mana shuriken are instead absorbed into the string. A mana blade stabs the machine, but the machine glows even brighter, absorbing the mana, and turning Espionage visible, draining him as well. Espionage dissipates the mana blade, and hides behind the machine, out of Humungousaur’s view. Espionage: So, it is a device that absorbs mana from a source. It was draining the mana from me from contact with the blade. (He inspects the ground.) There’s most likely a hole in the ground, either created for the machine to access Gaia, or caused by the mana flowing up to the machine. Destroying the device will most likely create a pathway for Gaia to come out of. So, I need to de-activate it instead. Espionage turns into Buzzshock, and turns into electricity, enveloping the machine. Electricity surrounds it, as it starts to malfunction, the glow going down. Humungousaur claps his hands together, creating a shockwave that hits Darkflame, causing him to drop. Gaia: (In Humungousaur’s head) Nemevoc. (Humungousaur turns, seeing the machine sparking.) Humungousaur: No! Humungousaur turns into Overflow, as his body cascades down, drenching the machine, causing an explosion. A beam of mana shoots from the spot of the machine, going up to the sky. Darkflame lands on the ground, as Gaia’s head breaks out of the ground, mana tentacles coming out of her head. Darkflame: That’s Gaia? Bigger than he described it. (Gaia roars, as Darkflame breathes black fire at Gaia. It hits her face, and she roars. Her body starts to rise even more out of the ground, when her head goes slamming into the ground. Darkflame takes to the air to dodge the shockwave, and sees Gravattack, his hands glowing.) You’re alright! Gravattack: Take her out! (He groans, closing his right eye.) We can’t let her get all the way out, and into her true form! Darkflame: Right! (Then, a mana tentacle slams into Darkflame, and he hits the ground, reverting. Bryce is out cold.) Gravattack: (Sarcastically) Well, that helps. The aura around Gravattack’s hands increases, as Gaia is pinned to the ground. Then, a whip of plasma wraps around Gravattack’s hands, exploding, knocking Gravattack over. Gaia roars, as she breaks out of the ground, her body becoming visible. Gravattack rubs his head, as he sees Spit Ball on the ground. Spit Ball: All enemies of Lord Gaia shall be exterminated. Gravattack: Oh, great. A bug talking about extermination. Spit Ball then spits a whip of plasma, wrapping around Gravattack. Spit Ball then hops on top of it, and starts rolling it around, the plasma ball growing and completely trapping Gravattack. Spit Ball stands on top of the plasma ball triumphantly. Then, the ball floats off the ground, a line forming going horizontally on the sphere. The plasma starts spinning, Spit Ball struggles to stay on, when the plasma ball explodes, launching Spit Ball into the air. Gravattack is rolled up in a planetary sphere, Spit Ball orbiting him. Gravattack opens up, firing a small gravity ball at Spit Ball, reverting him. Nemevoc lands in an open grave, with a blank tombstone by it. Gravattack reverts, and John goes down to one knee, panting. John: (Pants) Now, for Gaia. Most of Gaia’s body is out of the ground, as John turns into Granodite. Granodite flies up, firing mana blasts at Gaia. Gaia doesn’t flinch, as mana tentacles fly at Granodite. Granodite raises his arms, creating a large mana shield, repelling the tentacles. Gaia then breathes a cloud of mana, and Granodite absorbs it. Bryce wakes up, seeing Granodite absorbing the mana. Bryce: Absorption? That’s it! (Bryce slaps down the Infinity, turning into Feedback.) Granodite: Feedback? That’s so dangerous it could work. Feedback: Come on, Gaia. Hit me with your best shot! (Mana tentacles fly at him, when Granodite repels them.) What’s your problem?! Granodite: If Nemevoc’s mind could be broken, yours could too. We have to keep the situation under control. (Granodite swings his arm, as the ground glows. The earth shoots up, an earth hand grabbing a tentacle, and holding it to the ground.) Release the energy as you absorb it. As long as it doesn’t sit in you, you should be fine. I’ll hold her off. Feedback: Thanks! Granodite fires two mana blasts, hitting the eyes on Gaia’s mouth. She roars in pain, as Feedback grabs the mana tentacle, absorbing her. She roars in pain, as Feedback starts to moan in pain. Feedback releases the energy from his antennas, though he falls to his knees. Mana tentacles flail around, and Granodite raises a mana shield, though it breaks. Granodite: This can’t go on. Granodite dashes forward, ramming the eye on Gaia’s forehead. Gaia roars, as Feedback releases the tentacle, firing a large, powerful energy blast. It hits Granodite, who absorbs it and releases a powerful mana explosion, launching Feedback flying into the air as he’s caught in the shockwave, Granodite and Gaia caught in the middle. Bryce checks the area, now scorched from the explosion. Bryce: Is he dead? Dang, he, he didn’t even think about sacrificing himself. He's wrong. He is a hero. Nemevoc: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! (Bryce looks over, seeing Nemevoc coming out of the grave, running with a skeleton hanging on his neck.) Bryce: Monsters, zombies and skeletons at a cemetery. Happy Halloween. Characters *John Spacewalker *Bryce Bowman Villains *Nemevoc *Stone Creatures *Gaia Aliens By John *Gravattack (x2) (first appearance) *Vicktor Stein(first appearance) *Pacifista (first appearance) *Espionage (first appearance) *Buzzshock *Granodite (first appearance) By Bryce *Tomahawk *Wolfblitz *Jetray *Atomix *XLR8 *Darkflame *Feedback By Nemevoc *Equinox *Ghostfreak *Humungousaur *Overflow *Spit Ball Trivia *This is a Halloween special. *This is the first time John uses Vicktor Stein since Ultimate John (episode), over 10 seasons ago. **Without the crossover, it would've been much longer. *The majority of the aliens in this episode make their re-appearance in it. *All the fanon aliens that appear in Bryce Bowman: Origins up to this point appear in this episode. *Buzzshock is the only alien John used that Bryce has access to.